


Recompenses inesperades de ser sincer

by Patatachan



Category: The Blind Griffin (Visual Novel)
Genre: En fi, Fandoms minoritaris? llengües minoritàries? hahahahaha, M/M, què coi faig escrivint això?
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Final neutral de la ruta de l'Alexei. Tothom que hagi llegit això ha vist l'oportunitat, probablement, de pensar la relació entre aquests dos com quelcom que es podria desenvolupar un pas més enllà. La persona que us escriu ha decidit fer-ho.





	Recompenses inesperades de ser sincer

Al laboratori estaven els de sempre, la noia recent vinguda que ja s'havia fet un lloc entre tots els del _The Blind Griffin_ i els dos homes que acostumaven a potinejar entre flascons. Potser aquell verb era un pel cruel, al cap i a la fi ambdós homes es prenien força seriosament les seves investigacions màgiques però els resultats... Bé, podríem dir que habitualment no eren els esperats i que de tant en tant es sentien explosions.

Tanmateix, tot i que l'escena era més o menys habitual no ho eren tant les intencions de l'Alexei. Aquella nouvinguda l'havia tret de la seva zona de confort a cops i sense miraments i l'havia fet reconèixer l'evident: la seva relació amb el Giovanni no era sostenible.

I sí, l'Alexei havia resultat covard i gelós de les seves circumstàncies. Gelós per aquell talent innat però també per aquella facilitat de socialitzar, per aquell somriure que enlluernava qualsevol habitació en la que es trobava, per aquell posat que feia que si el Giovanni estava en qualsevol lloc tothom es girava per mirar-lo. Hi havia quelcom de magnètic en aquell home, no ho podia negar. Però alhora sabia que tot això no justificava el seu comportament. I bé, l'Alexei habitualment era força mal-carat, de fet alguns fins i tot pensaven que era del tot antipàtic, ell preferia pensar-se com a estricte, però amb el Giovanni... Diguem-ne que havia pagat les seves inseguretats amb ell i que ja era hora que ho reconegués.

Va sospirar per donar-se ànims però abans va donar un últim cop d'ull a la noia perquè li transmetés la confiança que necessitava i va dir:

—Giovanni...

—Mm... Digues, Alex?

—No m'és fàcil dir-te això però el cert és que...

No, no era gens fàcil, de fet semblava impossible.

—Què vols dir-me?

—No, és igual, no importa...

D'acord, potser l'Alexei havia d'acceptar que sí, que evidentment seguia sent un covard i que aquella conversa que al seu cap fluïa de forma natural i sense inconvenients a l'hora de la veritat... Bé, per dir-ho suau no acaba de funcionar del tot. Fer-ho des del refugi dels pensaments d'un mateix era una cosa i l'altra, molt diferent, era fer-ho mentre mirava els ulls amables d'aquell home. Que, d'altra banda, si eren amables per què li feien patir tant? No haurien de tranquil·litzar-lo?

Però no, el fet és que l'Alexei es sentia més pressionat per tal de no veure la decepció a aquells ulls. Si ho feia no es veia capaç d'assimilar-ho. Soterrats entre els sentiments de gelosia hi residia encara una forta admiració que el feia témer qualsevol de les reaccions que pogués tenir.

Va ser perdut entre aquests pensaments que aquell pobre home, massa tímid pel seu bé, va decidir que ja en tenia prou i que s'havia d'atrevir o allò no acabaria mai.

—Giovanni... El cert és que m'agrades i t'admiro moltíssim.

L'altre home davant d'aquella sobtada declaració no sabia què pensar. D'on venia tot allò?

—Em sap greu si t'ha donat la impressió que em caus malament o alguna cosa així...

—Pfft...

—Per què t'estàs rient? T'estic sent molt sincer ara mateix, saps?

El Giovanni no podia evitar riure, tota aquella escena era massa. Veure aquell home, habitualment seriós i impertorbable, amb el rostre afectat per la vergonya li feia pensar pensar que en el fons era un tros de pa, tot i que volgués fer qualsevol cosa per amagar-ho. No podia parar de riure però tampoc volia que es pensés el que no era així que va intentar parlar:

—No, vull dir haha. Estic segur que ho dius seriosament però hahaha.

—Però què? Et sembla normal tractar d'aquesta manera a algú que s'està sincerant?

—Bé... Saps que això ha sonat com una declaració romàntica, no? Vull dir m'estàs demanant una cita, és això? Si és així m'afalagues.

L'Alexei es va posar encara més vermell. El Giovanni no va poder evitar pensar que si continuava així temeria per la integritat física d'aquell pobre home poc acostumat a ser sincer amb les seves emocions i que no podia amagar res al seu rostre.

—ET PENSES QUE ALGÚ VOLDRIA TENIR UNA CITA AMB UN IDIOTA COM TU?

L'Alexei notava com el cor li anava molt més de pressa que de costum. No sabia si podria aguantar gaire més en aquelles circumstàncies així que va decidir que havia d'anar-se, abans de fer-ho, però, va cridar les seves intencions.

Tanmateix, en sentir que encara reien aquell parell d'idiotes l'Alexei no va poder evitar tornar a parlar abans d'anar-se, en teoria definitivament, per dir-los que paressin. Ja n'hi havia prou de riure's de les desgràcies alienes, no? Tot i que tenia la ferma intenció d'anar-se no va gosar moure's del costat de la porta ja que, tot i que no ho volia admetre, sentia curiositat per saber com continuaria la conversació entre aquells dos.

—Encara no s'ha anat?

—Potser volia que el seguissis?

La noia semblava que s'havia aliat amb el Giovanni en aquella farsa. De debò, què pretenien aquell parell? L'Alexei sabia que havia d'anar-se però li feia por que el sentissin així que va romandre on era.

—Segur que no! Però és que les seves reaccions són tan adorables!

L'Alexei va notar com el seu cor, que semblava que s'havia calmat, tornava a emprendre una carrera poc útil per conservar algun rastre de la seva sanitat. Sabia que era de broma, s'imaginava la cara que estava posant, gairebé se'l figurava amb aquella expressió tan pròpia seva, quan feia broma. Però al seu cervell una idea que no sabia ben bé com havia d'interpretar s'estava començant a formar. Podia ser possible que...

—És cert però serà millor que no s'ho diguis.

—Per què? Les seves reaccions tan extremes són el que el fan encara més adorable...

D'acord, havia de fugir... Com podia ser que l'afectessin les paraules d'aquell home que s'estava burlant d'ell? No tenia cap mena de sentit i, en canvi, aquell pensament que rebutjava cobrava força. I si... I si aquella barreja de sentiments intensos que havia sentit des del principi cap a ell també fossin... O vaja que almenys aquella paraula servís per donar-los sentit. No, no, no es permetria continuar per aquell camí.

La noia no va tardar en sortir de l'habitació i no va adonar-se que l'Alexei estava just a fora i va dirigir-se a una altra sala. Va respirar tranquil en pensar que probablement tampoc l'altre s'adonaria de la seva presència i que podria acabar amb aquella tortura. Tanmateix, lamentablement, no tindria tanta sort.

—Alexei, encara estàs aquí?

El Giovanni va esperar-se a sortir preparat per fer aquella pregunta tenint a la noia allunyada ja que s'imaginava que encara hi era. Volia confrontar directament aquell home i es sentia amb ganes de divertir-se, quelcom que no era tan habitual en ell. Estava tan acostumat a sentir por del seu propi cos, a sentir que si havia de continuar vivint amb aquella por perpetua més valia desaparèixer d'aquell món d'una vegada per totes, que els pocs moments que el seu somriure el sentia sincer, que de debò es podia creure el que habitualment era només una fatxada, li resultaven força especials.

Probablement per això aquell dia pensava que no tenia cap por a arriscar-se. Que passés el que hagués de passar. _Que será, será._

—M'has descobert —va intentar dir l'Alexei recuperant la calma.

No tenia sentit continuar alterat, era un home adult, o almenys ho intentava ser, quin sentit tenia que a la mínima provocació hagués de fugir? Odiava la seva facilitat per envermellir, sobretot quan es tractava de qüestions de sentiments.

—Volies passar desapercebut? Després de declarar-te?

—No m'he declarat i com continuïs així...

Va deixar la frase a mitges, ja notava certa escalfor a les galtes. Acabaria allò algun cop?

—Em trenques el cor, jo que m'havia fet il·lusions.

L'Alexei se'l va quedar mirant de fit a fit. No podia ser una altra cosa que una broma, el seu somriure juganer semblava confirmar-ho. No volia pensar-hi gaire però el cert és que, que ho fos, li resultava decebedor.

—Deixa de fer broma —va dir potser amb un to massa seriós.

—No estic fent broma. O no del tot vaja... No m'importaria tenir una cita. Si vols?

El to del Giovanni s'havia fet petit a mesura que avançava aquella frase, l'Alexei volia entendre-ho com una senyal de sinceritat, no sabia exactament perquè, o més aviat ho sabia massa bé i no ho volia acceptar, però desitjava que fos cert.

—No vull enfadar-me així que fes el favor de deixar de prendre'm el pèl.

—Què haig de fer perquè em creguis?

Hi havia quelcom en el seu to que li feia tenir ganes de creure'l. I tanmateix, si hi havia quelcom que caracteritzava l'Alexei era la tossudesa que, d'altra banda, li servia per protegir-se contra el que vingués així que li costava acceptar-ho, per molt que hi hagués una part d'ell que preferiria fer-ho. D'altra banda, no podia evitar estranyar-se davant d'aquells sentiments que semblaven tan sobtats. El cert és que la noia a qui havia ensenyat màgia havia ocupat part dels seus pensaments en aquells mesos, no és que en aquells mateixos mesos hagués ignorat al Giovanni, aquell home semblava no poder desaparèixer mai del tot, però com podia ser que en aquell moment, només per aquelles paraules que havien estat malinterpretades, hagués acabat en aquella situació i la intensitat amb la que pensava en ell fos inqüestionable?

—Deixa-ho estar, Giovanni.

—D'acord, però si ho digués seriosament, què em diries?

—Veus com no...

—Sí, el que tu diguis, però què em diries?

La mirada del Giovanni es feia cada cop més intensa i resultava difícil d'ignorar. L'Alexei volia escapar d'aquella conversació, era incapaç de mentir, o si més no li costava molt fer-ho, però davant d'aquelles circumstàncies: què coi havia de fer?

El Giovanni s'ho havia pres com un joc en un primer moment però, sense entendre molt bé perquè, tot de sobte, semblava que les coses s'havien tornat més serioses. Què era el que l'atreia cap aquell home pàl·lid i que era capaç de portar capa sense vergonya? D'aquell home massa estricte. Potser aquells canvis d'actitud? Potser la honestedat del seu rostre, o qui sap, de tot ell? Era difícil pensar si des d'un bon principi s'havia sentit atret per l'Alex, però alhora, ara que el veia en front seu, incapaç de defugir la seva mirada però probablement amb la temptació de fer-ho, vulnerable a la seva presència i a les seves preguntes i incapaç de veure que ell també es sentia igual, que estava exposant-se més del que havia volgut en un principi, era incapaç de negar que el desitjava. No sabia exactament com ni perquè, però només volia assegurar-se si de debò aquell interès era mutu com semblava.

—Què vols dir?

—Només et demano què faries si t'ho preguntés de forma hipotètica.

—Bé... jo...

El Giovanni començava a perdre la paciència.

L'Alexei es preguntava on coi s'havia ficat.

—Suposo que si només és hipotèticament... Bé, no em desagrades però clar... què vols dir amb una cita?

Probablement que el noi no deixés de fugir davant de la seva insistència va fer que decidís que ja n'hi havia prou. Va aproximar el seu rostre al de l'home que tenia al davant. Va esperar uns segons per deixar-li fugir o apartar-lo, la distància que els separava era tan poca que havia de sentir-se incòmode per força. Tanmateix, si l'Alex decidia quedar-se en aquell punt, si de debò no li molestava, potser...

—Per què t'has acostat tant?

La veu de l'Alexei semblava incapaç de pronunciar aquelles paraules que resultaven mig trencades. Sens dubte, la vergonya no era capaç de deixar-lo ser eloqüent, tot i que potser mai ho havia estat especialment.

—Ho saps, veritat? Si tanques els ulls ho faré.

L'Alexei no sabia que dir respecte això. No sabia que dir però en canvi, una part d'ell que encara no sabia entendre, quelcom al què encara no volia posar-li nom va fer que es decidís a tancar els ulls. Per un cop a la vida s'arriscaria.

Tot i que ho portava esperant des que havia iniciat el diàleg amb ell no s'esperava que aquell home tossut tanqués els ulls. Va tardar encara uns segons en reaccionar, uns segons que l'Alexei va viure gairebé amb terror, potser al cap i a la fi tot anava de broma? Tanmateix, la resposta als seus dubtes no va tardar en produir-se en aquell contacte amb els seus llavis.

L'Alexei es sentia estrany besant aquell home. Havia besat poca gent i sempre s'havia sentit d'aquella manera, estrany, com fora del seu propi cos, com si donés permís per entrar a una part d'ell que no sabia si estava disposat a mostrar als altres i tanmateix... Tanmateix, l'escalfor que recorria els seus llavis, la pressió que semblava no voler deixar d'exercir contra ell va fer que prengués la iniciativa en aquell contacte. Sense saber si s'estava atrevint massa, va aprofitar un moment on l'home va entreobrir els llavis per inserir la seva llengua.

El Giovanni va emetre un soroll que semblava indicar sorpresa. L'Alexei de seguida va apartar-se, convençut que s'havia passat, obrint els ulls preparat per veure el que segur que era un rostre decebut. Tanmateix, abans que acabés d'intentar interpretar el seu rostre, va notar com el Giovanni li posava un braç a l'esquena per reduir la distància que hi havia entre els dos i continuar aquell petó amb ànsies renovades. Semblava que la resposta era molt més entusiasta del que pensava així que l'Alexei va deixar-se portar de nou per aquella proximitat que ara sentia més enllà dels llavis.

Semblava que la presència del Giovanni volia fondre's amb la seva.

Potser van ser uns segons, potser van ser uns minuts però tot i que deixar-se emportar eternament per aquella necessitat semblava una bona idea, sobretot si allò evitava la conversació que havia de donar-se entre ells de forma inevitable, el cert era que no estaven potser en el millor lloc per continuar així que van acabar per fer l'inevitable.

—Suposo que això és un sí?

—Suposo...

El Giovanni va tornar a riure, ni després d'haver-li menjat els morros d'aquella manera que mai hagués imaginat que fos pròpia d'ell era capaç de ser sincer. Tot i que potser per algú altre allò hagués resultat desesperant el cert és que al Giovanni l'entendria i el feia adonar-se que veritablement aquell home li agradava, potser més del que havia arribat a pensar fins aquell moment. El Giovanni es sentia envaït per una sensació tan poc habitual que tenia certa por que els seus poders actuessin en conseqüència i tanmateix, era tal l'estat d'ànim que el dominava en aquell moment que, tot i que segur que en un futur no veuria les coses així, almenys durant uns minuts, es podia convèncer que no l'importava.

L'Alexei va haver de reconèixer que potser la sinceritat tenia les seves recompenses, per molt inesperades que resultessin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si algú acaba llegint això amb coneixement de causa, és a dir entenent el català (que semblaria evident però estic segura que hi ha gent que obre els meus fics i fins i tot dona kudos sense entendre'ls) i havent llegit la novel·la visual estic per convidar-vos a alguna cosa.  
> Nah, que estic pobre, però de debò potser començaria a creure en els miracles o alguna xorrada així.
> 
> En qualsevol cas, em podeu dir el que vulgueu aquí:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
